


A Challenge Well Done

by arobynsung



Series: rarepair_shorts (draco/albus s.) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossgen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus S. Potter never backed down from a challenge, so when Scorpius mentioned that his dad couldn't keep a personal assistant, Albus went for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge Well Done

It was based on a whim, a tempting challenge, and a severe need to destroy the hallowed Potter image. After all, Potters didn't go work for Malfoys, now did they?

In Albus' opinion, his dad should blame Scorpius for it all. He's the one who mentioned that his father was looking for a personal assistant. He's also the one who mentioned that with Albus desire to get some experience in the corporate world without having a specific focal point, applying for the job might be a good idea. He's also the one who pointed out that his father was really picky, a known hard-ass of a boss, after all Malfoys only went for the best, and that it'd be a challenge to try and get the job.

Of course, Albus Severus Potter never backed down from a challenge, in that way he was his father's son. So when you really think about it, it wasn't even Scorpius' fault, the blame fell solely on Harry Potter's parenting; what was he thinking, teaching his children to go for challenges that stimulate them and energize them?

Asking for trouble he was.

Al however did take full responsibility for being good at his job, so good that he was soon promoted, after only six months as the best personal assistant Mr. Malfoy had ever had. It was after those six months that his sorted house shone through, and he basically blackmailed his boss into a promotion. It wasn't even that dastardly when you thought about it, he'd just recognized that in the few months he'd been working for Mr. Malfoy, he'd become invaluable to the man. He'd used this as leverage and threatened to quit if he didn't get a raise along with more responsibilities than wrangling his boss' work and social schedule. Apparently, this was a show of initiative, and from one Slytherin to another, Mr. Malfoy was impressed, so much so, that he not only gave Al more responsibilities, he gave him a new office, an assistant, a raise and the threat to utterly destroy him if he so much as thought of fucking it up.

Soon enough, Mr. Malfoy became Draco as Al rose through the ranks as the brightest star of Malfoy Industries. Ten years working closely for and then more often with the man had earned him that right. Al realized it was soon after Draco smiled softly at him during a quick prep meeting in the limo and asked him to call him by his given name that he noticed that his boss had a slight dimple on his left cheek that revealed itself to a numbered few, a numbered few that Al realized he'd been in for a while now. The thought warmed him, more than he thought was necessary, but he didn't question it at the time, they were in Hong Kong and needed to close a deal and Al was point man. Pondering on the various endearing attributes of dimples was certainly not on the agenda.

A few months later, Al realized that it was not just dimples that needed pondering, it was soft smiles and deep throaty laughs and slender hands that signed iron clad contracts that guaranteed a profit. It was the sharpened gaze, like a daggers edge that made competitors squirm in their cushy leather seats miles and countries away, it was the shark like smile, that was rare, but never any less deadly. It was the way a muscle would twitch right above a perfectly arched eyebrow when Al did or said something careless, an occurrence Al managed to tone down to at most twice a year.

For a time though, Draco was Lord Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy had finally loosened his hold on life long enough for it to be snatched away from him, to the general public's relief. It was a change that most barely registered in his heir, but that Monday after the funeral, Al referred to his boss as Lord Malfoy, something deep within him giving him certainty that Draco was perhaps too dangerous a name to speak out loud. Though it was back to Draco after Al walked into Lord Malfoy's office at the end of the day only to find Draco bent over a glass of scotch with the shutters drawn and no other sound, although later Al could swear he'd heard the tears soak into his shirt as Draco finally exorcised himself of his father's ghosts and all other inherited demons.

The next day he thought he saw Draco blush, though after much consideration, Al decided that he must have been projecting.

His decision was changed when after a celebratory drink in the Presidential Suite at a New York hotel became a celebratory snog, then finally, and oh so gloriously, a celebratory shag. The fleeting rose in the older blonde's cheeks reappeared and Al sighed happily in acceptance, a whisper in the back of his mind reminding him that his best friend was going to kill him.

But as it turns out, Scorpius didn't kill him, though he did deck him a good one, managing to break Albus' nose past a simple Episkey fix. As Rose tended to Albus' broken pride with a complicated wand wave and charm, she amazed Albus with her double tasking skills as she managed to rip into her husband rendering him a pile of apologetic boy. Fate turns out is sometimes fair, realized Al as he forced his Head Auror father off his boyfriend, no not boyfriend, lover (much more grown up) and dragged him into a another room to remind him that he was almost thirty, and well past the age of needing his father to defend his virgin honor. Harry finally sighed all sufferingly, mumbled something about "bloody Potters and their Malfoy obsessions", left the room and went back into the other one to extend a hand to Draco. Albus tilted his head as the room seemed to shift and everything righted itself, although nothing could be done for his mum's gobsmacked expression for days.

Her expression turned to one of relief, when fourteen years after first taking the job as Mr. Malfoy's personal assistant, Albus Severus Potter married Draco Severus Malfoy and finally hyphenated. Rose just grinned and teased at the cuteness of their matching middle names. Albus blushed and buried his head in his husband's shoulder and gently led him away from his Aunt Hermione's talk of revolutionary potions and male pregnancies. Later while seeing stars, literally as they were under a moonlight sky on some private island Draco happened to own, and revelling in the heat and slickness of pale skin against his, Albus smiled to himself and lost himself in a searing kiss with his beloved, congratulating himself on a challenge well done.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanx for reading and review if it pleases you :D**
> 
> **A/N: ** To clear things up that I sort of hinted at, Scorpius and Rose are married, Scorpius and Al are best friends, Harry is still with Ginny, Draco and Astoria are divorced, Al is in Slytherin at Hogwarts. As for the middle names, Severus was Draco's godfather, I'm going to go with Lucius and Severus were close enough friends and Draco was named for him (plus the funnies just work, so go with it ^_^).


End file.
